This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this project is to test the efficacy of P. knowlesi Normocyte Binding Protein red blood cell adhesive domain as a vaccine in rhesus monkeys. This is a new, recently awarded project. Progress to date includes the development of constructs for producing the immunogen that will be tested in rhesus monkeys.